


How it all started.

by scyler23



Series: Shorts and Outtakes [12]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, OOC Alucard, emotions do weird things, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: Alucard realizes that Raven, a human, is a little more important to him than he first thought.





	How it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, people! this is the last bit of Shorts and Outtakes! Yay! Any way, HOLLY FRIGGING CHEESE!!!! You guys have responded to this stuff so much I'm bordering on overwhelmed. I love it though. I do have plans to continue most, if not all, of the little bits mentioned here. Yes, they will stay part of the series even if they get expanded. 
> 
> This takes place in my "The Devil Meets an Angel" work. Check that out when you get the time. This is just Alucard realizing a few things about a certain human he spends a ton of time with. Enjoy!

There's something to be said about being in freefall inside of a container. It's a strangely detached feeling that probably not many people ever want to experience but some are (un)lucky enough to have happen to them. Alucard is one such being. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, it just did. He, Raven and several other Helsing members were on their way for a mission in America. It was a typical hunt and destroy the rogue vampires thing and not something that they expected to have any problems with. Alucard had decided to sleep through the whole thing. He’d brought his coffin just for that purpose (they didn’t need him for the mission with Raven tagging along). Now though he knew something was more than a little wrong. 

 

They were flying across the Atlantic when suddenly the whole plane jerked sharply. Then came the feeling of falling. It wasn’t the new sensations that woke the vampire. No, it was the sound of  _ Raven _ of all people screaming. At first it was just inarticulate sounds but then it changed to the vampire’s name. That’s when he knew something major was wrong. 

 

Phasing up through both his coffin lid and the  top of the cargo bay Alucard found himself in the middle of the half destroyed plane. Red eyes widened at the state of the aircraft. Loose items were flying all over the depressurized cabin as the air whipped into and out of the cavity. There was no one alive inside the plane at all. They had either been killed by whatever blew the massive hole in the side or ripped out by the rapid depressurization. Normally the vampire wouldn’t give a rats ass about  the people he was traveling with. Raven was different. The American was something else, something about him all but demanded the vampire’s attention. 

 

Shifting around the destroyed cabin Alucard looked for the silver haired man. A faint silver glint caught his eye, right at the edge of the hole. Sliding around the seats he peered around the edge of the hole. There, hooked around a loose piece of metal, was a single wire. One of Raven’s wires. Red eyes widened and he all but lunged for the hole. 

 

“Alucard!” Raven shouted as he writhed and twisted on the end of the thin wire. 

 

“Raven? Why are you out there?” the vampire asked slowly but still loudly enough to be heard. 

 

“Alucard, help me! Please!” the silverette screamed as the wind whipped his hair around his head. 

 

The vampire opened his mouth to reply when a screeching sound reached his ears. Raven’s weight and constant shifting was pulling on the metal he was using to keep himself from falling and it was tearing loose. Quickly Alucard reached out and caught a hold of the wire. Just in time too. No sooner had his hand closed around the wire that the jagged piece of metal ripped free on the plane. With a few sharp tugs he soon had the human in grabbing distance. 

 

Raven crashed into his chest, clinging to the supernatural being. He could feel the way the smaller man’s body shook with how closely he was pressed against the vampire. Wasting no  more time just standing there and knowing that they had to be close to the ground by now Alucard pulled himself and Raven into his coffin. No human had ever even touched the thing and now, here he was holding the sobbing and shell shocked Raven tightly against himself as they fell to earth. This was probably not going to end well for either of them, but right then and there Alucard couldn’t bring himself to care as he shifted one hand to the back of the human’s head. The action soothed Raven marginally, leading him to loosen his grip on the vampire’s  shirt. 

 

Alucard looked down at the top of the other man’s head before speaking softly, “Calm down, Silver Bird. I’ve got you.” 

 

Raven calmed down to soft, nearly silent hiccuping sobs as he curled as close to the vampire as he could. Red eyes glowed softly as he watched the human. Carding his fingers through soft silver hair he did his best to distract the human from the sound and feeling of crashing to earth. There was, unfortunately, no disguising the bone-jarring thud of impact. Raven choked and whimpered. Alucard tightened his arms and carefully added a couple more for extra security. 

 

Carefully he phased part of himself out of the safety of the coffin to check the surroundings. Everything was in flames, as he expected. There was almost no safe way for him to get Raven out of there without the human getting hurt. Unfortunately they couldn’t stay where they were. Whoever shot down their plane had to have known who was on it and where they were going. That meant they had some idea of where the plane crashed too. 

 

“Raven, Raven look at me,” Alucard gently pulled on the silverette’s chin until watery gold eyes met red. “We need to get out of here. Unfortunately, with the wreckage, everything is on fire. There is only one way to get you out of here safely.” 

 

Raven swallowed quickly a few times before speaking, “H-how?” 

 

“I need you to stay here, inside my coffin,” Alucard replied carefully feeling the way the human’s heart rate speeds up at the thought of being alone. “I know, it’s not what you want nor is it ideal, but it is the safest option. If you were to go out there right now the heat alone might kill you. I can handle it, what with being a Master Vampire, but you can’t. I will try to move as quickly as I can.” 

 

Raven bit his lip anxiously before nodding slowly. Pulling the human in close again he simply held him until the shaking died down. Once Raven stopped trembling Alucard shifted them both around so that he was laying over the smaller man. They stayed like that for a few moments, Alucard with his back to the top of  the coffin with one hand pressed to Raven’s cheek and Raven staring up at him with red rimmed golden eyes.

 

“I will make this quick,” was all the vampire said before he phased out of the box. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


End file.
